Holding The Key To My Heart Emison
by TheTercottaRise
Summary: Alison Calderon had been married to Lorenzo for 3 years. 2 years into the marriage she met a lovely girl named Emily Fields, who took her breath away in one look. The way her long tan fingers typed away on the computer. One year into their relationship is where it starts getting rocky. Especially when she is forced to pick Lorenzo or Emily. Does she pick her heart or the money?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well new idea popped in my head about a love story between Emison. Secret love story must I add. Alison is married to sorry... Lorenzo. Hehe while secretly hooking up with Emily. Kinda got this idea from my other show... So yeah maybe this will work out. I have started a billion stories on here and known of them are finished yet. I feel horrible for that. Okay well here it is... Tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Holding Secrets**

The sunshine in Rosewood, Pennsylvania was always pretty around this time of year. The way the sunlight beated against the windows. The way the light shined inside of the houses in the morning hours. At the Calderon house it peaceful and quiet as Alison Calderon paced the kitchen thinking about her husband who had been absent since yesterday. Alison worried about her husband a lot, she may have not loved him, but on some kind of level she did care about him and his safety. The last call she had received from him was yesterday at 10 and with him being a police officer, he wouldn't have time to text her each hour of the day letting her know he was okay.

Alison's phone chimed. Her mood instantly went from gloomy to sad when she picked up the phone. She saw Emily written across the screen. She smiles before typing away on the keyboard. Nobody knew about her secret named Emily Fields. She had met Emily in the senior year of college while grabbing some coffee from the Brew. Emily was the lovely brunette barista that everybody loved. Alison had met Emily and fell head over and heels in love with her. Her long tan legs that seemed they could go on for miles and miles to come.

 _Today was September 31st, 2014. Alison Dilaurentis was walking on her regular route from school to work. Usually she didn't make a stop for coffee, but today seemed like the day to grab a nice fresh of warm coffee, to warm her body up and to add some energy to her body that she lost last night from her work. There she sat at the register clicking away with her long tan fingers that had been manicured about a week ago. The brunette looks up locking eyes with the blonde who had just entered. Alison couldn't believe the beauty that this girl had held. The way her cheeks puffed up when she got frustrated with the computer that sat in front of her._

 _The brunette puts all of her attention now on the girl who was just staring at her. She looked confused wondering why the girl had her blue gray eyes on her. Alison was married and had been married since she was 18-years-old right out of highschool. Lorenzo and her eloped right when she was handed her diplomat. They went to Vegas ans tied the knot. "Hi my name is Alison Dilaurentis." Alison greets using her maiden name instead of her martial name._

 _"My name is Emily Fields." Emily responds looking behind the blonde making sure a line wasn't gathering behind her. "I work here at the Brew you can obviously tell. What can I get you?"_

 _The blonde contemplates on whether to continue this conversation. She decides to keep her spot and watch the brunette closely watching her every move. The long fingers dragged across the keyboard typing in the numbers for the coffee. "It will be one moment." Emily tells her ringing the coffee up. "2.14 please."_

 _Alison opens her red purse that had layers of fluff on it. She picked this purse out to make her look like she had loads of cash, but she could tell that this woman in front of her didn't care about the cash. Which made Alison like this girl even more. "Here you go." Alison hands the exact change to the hand that was opened and ready to grab the money. Her hand shuts when the money touches her skin. She opens the register and slips the money in correctly, turning around and starts filling up the cup of coffee. Alison licks her jungle red lips while watching this tan girl make the coffee with so much perfection, Alison was almost wishing she could be as perfected as this woman._

 _Emily hands her the coffee with a smile. Even though the coffee was in Alison's hand she still stood in front of Emily not moving a muscle. "Would you like to go out for lunch sometime?" Alison asks in an unsure voice. She wasn't sure if Emily was into guys or girls, but either way would like someone to talk to. Alison was wanting for months to tell Lorenzo its over and grab ahold of a girl and kiss her, but she couldn't knowing her baby girl, Gracie was going to get hurt in the mix._

 _Gracie wasn't even Lorenzo's. Gracie's dad was Noel Kahn, but a couple of weeks before she was born he was killed in a tragic car accident leaving Alison as a single mom. She looked at Lorenzo for help and money. She lived off of Lorenzo's money still, she even lives with him, and sleeps in his bed. She couldn't break up with him and divorce him, she had to stay with him for her daughter._

 _"Sure."_

 _Alison felt her heart grow about three sizes that day after hearing those words come out of her mouth. She grabbed a red ball point pen from her fashionable purse and wrote a couple of numbers down. "Call me." Alison whispers in a hush sexy voice before leaving the Brew._

Alison fell in love with Emily after a couple of dates. If Alison could go back into time she wouldn't have changed a thing that happened. "Hello." Alison answers in a clear voice awaiting for the voice on the other end to talk. She misses the voice so much the deep voice, but was in a velvety tone.

"Hey Ali." Emily responds in a chirpy voice. Today was a good day for Emily she had gotten a job as a swimming coach near Syracuse for the summer leaving her 100 miles away from the love of her life. "I miss you so much, but this experience has been spectacular."

"Thanks for the reassurance Em. Next time don't take a job that is so far away from me. You know that I love you and its hard to be away from such a pretty girl like you." Alison confesses in a half joking voice.

"Oh Alison don't confess to much. Hey I thought you said before that I am a beautiful woman. Now I am a pretty girl? Why the step down?" Em jokes cracking a smile and laugh. Emily sighs with happiness. A sudden silence comes over them, its not awkward at all nothing about them has been awkward they have just been two ladies in love with each other.

Alison sighs to after hearing a beeping noise come from her phone. "I have to go my work is calling me. I will talk to you later Em. Love ya." Alison ends the call and picks up the other line where she hears her husband's breathing. "Lorenzo? Where have you been? I have been worried sick I was calling you for hours." Alison worriedly let's out pacing the room once again.

Lorenzo cracks a small smile loving that his wife was so worried about him. "I'm fine. I was at my friends house and I was getting advice. We lost track of time and he eventually told me to leave. I will be home in a couple of minutes."

"Wait- you were at Toby's weren't you?"

Lorenzo coughs into the phone. "Yes. Alison don't worry I will be there in a couple of hours. I am right outside of Philadelphia. Tell Gracie I love her and give her a big kiss for me. I love you Ali." Lorenzo tells her awaiting for her response, but only hears the phone click.

Alison sighs and throws her phone on the counter before walking into her 4 year old daughter's room. The blonde little girl sat on the floor playing with her dolls, that were originally Aria Montgomery's, but she gave them to Alison a couple of years back when she decided to change her photo ideas. "Mommy?" the little girl asks looking up at her mom with her big blue eyes that had specks of brown in them, everyday the little girl had another memory of Noel in her.

Alison smiles and gets on her knees in front of her daughter. "Yes?"

"Why is my last name different from you and daddies. My friends at school have their daddies last names while I have neither mom or dad's last name." Gracie explains standing up making her the same height as her mom who was on her knees. The mother leans forward and kisses her daughter on the forehead.

"I will tell you when you're a little older, but for now know that mommy loves you very much and you need to go to bed." Alison tells her in a sweet caring voice. She picks up her daughter and sets her on her princess bed. "Goodnight sweet pea." She kisses her daughter on the cheeks and leaves the room.

Alison was married to Lorenzo yet someone else held the key to her heart. Emily Fields was the proper owner to her heart and forever would own it. She was completely under Emily Field's love spell and it would take a lot to got out of it, but for now she didn't mind being in her spell.

* * *

 **Okay well I did have a poll going on, but I decided to end it when I had a three way tie between... Emison, Spoby, and Haleb. So I just decided on doing an Emison story again. I know I haven't finished the other one, but I promise I will evently get around to finishing it some time soon. Reviews... Please. I hope you guys enjoyed and just know that its 4 o'clock in the morning while I wrote this, so be warn if there is any mistakes. Byeee.**

 **×Katrina×**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soo much for the incredible reviews. I am thinking about finally updating Spring Break today or maybe tomorrow should I do that or not? Okay well for now I am going to update this story today and tomorrow update Lusting For Her Touch and Spring Break. I am not totally sure how often I am going to be able to update this story in August considering school and a lot of other things. In this chapter it's going to be pretty crazy, but I need you guys to bare with me because you may need some tissues! Emison is definitely endgame for me, but how they get there is the problem. Drama & Romance & more drama to come... I am thinking about putting a flashback every chapter about the romance blooming over the year. Next chapter is going to Emison Fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. So be ready for this crazy rideeeee!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Breaking My Heart**

Her hands were tangled in layers of dark brown hair. The kisses were becoming more and more heated as they got closer to the bed. There was a first time for everything and this would be the first time she ever went all the way with a woman. Emily hands started fumbling with the buttons on Alison's blue button up shirt. She evently got all of the buttons on done and pushes the sleeves off of her arms making the shirt drop behind Ali. The blonde moaned when Emily started kissing her neck with open mouthed kisses. The brunette seemed very experience in this department making Alison shy away a bit when the dark haired woman's hands went to her shorts.

Alison opens her blue ocean eyes with her hands gripping the sheets. There was no Emily making he sad and depressed. It was all a dream Emily wasn't in her bed nor was she even in the state. Ali sighs as she felt sweat drip down her forehead, she hated when she got dreams like this especially if they were ones that she actually did want to happen. Today was a sad day as the rain dripped down the windows at a rapid pace. The forecast had said showers from 6 a.m. to 9 p.m. The mother hated when the weather was bad it made her mood change to sad and it also made her daughter grumpy too. She heard small pitter patters coming from the kitchen meaning that the only sunshine today was awake.

The mom walks into the kitchen as sees her daughter reaching high trying to grab and of the cereal box about 5 feet higher then her. Alison chuckles to herself watching her daughter trying to figure out the easiest way to get the food she wanted desperately in her empty stomach. Gracie finger goes to her chin while she tries thinking of the best way possible finally some clicks in the little girl's brain. "Mommy." the little girl calls looking over her shoulder and her blue eyed mom. "I can't get the cereal. Can you get it for me?"

Alison smiles at her daughter. Of course her kid would think like Alison use someone else to get what you wanted. She plucks the cereal box off of the top pantry and sets in on the counter grabbing a plastic bowl because her being a little girl, she will either spill it or drop it in some way. She pours a little bit of cereal and not a whole lot of milk knowing that her daughter hates having a lot of milk in her cereal and she had the tendency to waste the milk. She hands her daughter the bowl of cereal. "What do you say sweetie?"

"Thank you mommy. Are you picking me up?" Gracie asks in a cute little voice trying to get her mom to say 'yes'. The mom shakes her head at her daughter, the little girls remembers her mothers words from the night before. "Oh yeah daddy is picking me up andand taking me out for ice cream."

Alison raises an eyebrow at her daughter. "Oh is he?" Alison questions remembering that she told Lorenzo not to take Gracie out for ice cream because it was bad for her health.

"Mommy please don't tell daddy that I told you. Please. He won't get me any ice cream if you do. He told me not to tell you. Please don't tell him. Pleaseee." the little girl begs with a pleading face. She had a couple of tears shining in her big blue eyes.

"Okay fine, but you have to clean your mom and make up your bed neatly." the mom tells her daughter in a stern voice. Gracie nods her head rapidly and runs out of the room to do her chores. Alison smirks and shakes her head. She hears her phone beep next to her and picks up and sees Lorenzo's face on the screen. "Hey you." Alison answers with a smile.

"Hey Ali. I was wondering if you and Gracie wanted to go to the park later for a lunch date?" Lorenzo asks his wife. Alison thinks for a couple of moments. She had plans to go out with Emily for lunch, but she knew she couldn't tell that story to her husband, so instead smiles.

"Of course I will go out to lunch with you, but let me call my friends first we had plans to go today." Alison tells him. "So I have to go bye babe." Alison hangs up the phone before he says another word. This has been the first she has bailed on Emily to go out with her family, but Alison knew that her daughter comes first before everybody else.

Alison picks up her phone and begins typing an apology to Emily.

 **I'm sorry. But something came up. Rain check? -Alison**

Alison hated lieing to her girlfriend and her husband, but she was a very selfish person and needed both of them in her life. If she didn't have Emily, then she would be sad and depressed and have no love life. If she didn't have Lorenzo she would be living on the side of the street trying to take care of her daughter who would have no father figure in her life.

* * *

The day at the park was beautiful the sun was beating down on the playground making the slides to hot to slide on and sticky. Alison laid on top of the blanket with a hat on covering her eyes as she read her monthly magazine _Cover Magazine._ She fell in love with fashion when she was a little girl, she wouldn't go anywhere with having some kind of fashion clothes on this beautiful sun and the scenery reminded Alison of the time when her and Emily went on their first date.

* * *

 _Alison walked into the park hand in hand with her new girlfriend, Emily Fields. Alison had been wanting to explore this side of her life since Noel was found dead years before. She loved everything about Emily; her long dark hair, her caring side, and how she was protected everything and everybody. Emily had laid on the red and white checkered blanket. The basket sat on top of the blanket with food pouring out of it._

 _Emily had opened a container full of strawberries and a small little box of warm chocolate made minutes before hand. She dips the red, giant strawberry into the chocolate swirling it around a bit, making sure to get a ton of chocolate enough to satisfy her taste buds. Emily plops into Alison's mouth, making Alison moan. For some reason Alison felt like she could be herself around Emily, but around Lorenzo she felt like she had to be tough and strong. This was Alison's secret side and for now she didnt mind it._

 _"Mmm." Alison moans. "These strawberries are delicious did you pick these out the gorgeous garden you showed me?"_

 _Emily nods her head and fishes out another box full of some small sandwiches. Alison grabs ahold of one and bites into it taste the sweet honey ham. "Emily you're literally the only person who knows me. I am actually pretty glad that you don't put mustard on your sandwiches." Alison jokes taking another bite of the filling food._

 _"Yeah I don't really like mustard all that much. I am more of a mayo girl, but I didn't know which one you were. I guessed and apparently right too." Emily says biting into her own food. Alison smirks a bit before grabbing a strawberry that had some chocolate left over on it. She tossed it at Emily's face earning a glare from her. The chocolate had landed on her cheek staining it slightly. Emily smirks back at her before using her index finger, that was covered in mayo, and rubs it on Alison's pants._

 _"Hey!" Ali screeches before tossing another strawberry at her. They were in a full out food fight. Alison had never felt so connected to a person, more connected then she felt with any guy she had been with, including Noel. Maybe she had been wrong about what she liked this whole time. This time she was making sure she got it right._

* * *

"Ali?" a voice questions from behind her. Her eyes connect with the dark brown eyes that she loves with all of her heart. She looked heartbroken and devasted that her girlfriend was currently cuddling with another guy. Alison bites her lip. Lorenzo looks up removing his shades from his eyes.

"Hi I'm Lorenzo, Alison's husband. And you must be the friend she had been hanging out with these past weeks?" Lorenzo asks the girl. Emily looks up at Alison with a glare before turning away and leaving the situation. Alison feels her heart crack into a million pieces as she watched her heart walk away from her in tears. She had to do something to make this right. How? She couldn't run after Emily especially with Lorenzo next to her it would be to risky. She heard her phone buzz a couple of times. She picks it up and feels a couple of hot tears escape from her blue eyes.

 **I thought we felt the same way about each other. -Emily Fields.**

* * *

 **I am soo sorry for breaking some Emison hearts. I promise that soon I will update and give you guys another chapter very soon. Will Alison be able to make it up to her? Or will this break up the couple? Find out in the next chapter of Holding The Key To My Heart! 5-10 reviews until next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of the incredible reviews. I think I got like 20 maybe. I don't even know how to express how happy I am. I have been wanting to update for a long time, but I haven't had time to do so. I plan to update once a weel at least. I already have a plan for this story and I hope you guys like it. I feel horrible for not updating this story, but finally here is an update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Forgive Me, Please**

Tears were coming down Emily's face at a rapid pace. She couldn't believe that she just saw Alison cozying it up with another person. It had been a long time since Emily has really cried over a person and here she was with bloodshot eyes and an empty box of soft tissues next to her. A sound came from her front door and heard a very familiar pleading voice. "Emily please open the door." Alison begs on the other side of the wooden door.

Emily sniffles one last time before opening the door and peering over at the blonde, who had blood shot eyes. "I'm so sorry, Em." Alison appolgizes.

"Sorry isn't enough at this point. I should have known that you were the type of woman to cheat on somebody." Emily's harsh voice slices a knife through Alison's heart, that only beated for two people; Emily and Gracie. "I don't think I could ever trust you again."

"I wasn't cheating on you!" Alison blurts out in a loud voice, making Emily jump at the sound of her voice. Emily cocks her head to the side with a confused look plastered on her face.

"What do you mean?" Emily sniffles grabbing another soft tissue from the container. The blonde shuts her eyes tight trying to find the words to describe the situation they were in. This was possibly the most difficult conversation she ever had with a person, she is in love with. She shakes her head a bunch at the brunette she was in love with.

"I'm married."

Emily felt her heart snap into millions of pieces. She felt bitter toward Alison now. The only words she could get out was. "How long?"

"A couple of years now, but that doesn't matter." Alison tries to convince Emily.

"It doesn't matter! What do you mean it doesn't matter. It means everything to me. Everytime we kissed and I thought of you as my girlfriend, but actually someone else in the world was claiming you as their wife!" Emily yells with tears trickling down her face. "How can I be with you when your married?"

"I'm so sorry Em. I d-"

"No don't call me Em, you can't call me Em anymore. Alison we can't be together when you're married to another GUY. Not girl. Guy. Did you lie to me? Do you truly love me or was that a-" Emily yells, but starts calming down as she got to the end of her sentence. Her voice starts to crack at the end of the facts she was telling out of her mouth.

Alison reaches forward to grab ahold of Emily's hands, but Emily jerks them away from Alison. "Emily I do love you. I love you soo much, I don't love Lorenzo at all. He doesn't hold the key to my heart, only you do." the blonde calmly tells her with all of her heart. Alison felt her heart beating a million per minute, she didn't know what was going to happen next. She didn't know if Emily was going to kick her out and never talk to her again or if the brunette was going to forgive her actions. "I am going to divorce him soon."

Emily shakes her head letting her hair fly back and forth against her back. "No Alison I don't think I will be able to trust you ever again. I'm sorry, but I do love you soo much. Goodbye Alison." the brunette walks over to the door and opens it, and puts her head down not daring to look up at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Emily. Goodbye." With that Alison was out the doot with tears racing down her face. Em sighs and closes the door. She turns around letting her back hit against the door before sliding down. The tears hit the floor next to her, making her face moist from all of the hot tears coming out of her brown eyes. The brunette couldn't believe she just let the love of her life out of her life. Alison holds the key of her heart and she holds her. This was going to be the hardest day of her life knowing that Alison wasn't hers anymore. Was Alison ever hers though? Did Alison actually love her? Emily wished she could be touching Alison's soft hair comforting her telling her that it is okay that she lied to her for years. Emily was wishing that Alison had said that their relationship was real, but wishing is wanting something different and she wouldn't change a thing from their relationship. She was truly in love with Alison Dilaurentis.

* * *

 **Very short update. Please tell me what you guys thought? Did you enjoy it? Was it a bad update? I promise to update sometime this weekend. I may update this tomorrow if I get more then 10 reviews today. Thank you soo much for all of the incredible reviews. Does Emily forgive Alison? Will Alison leave Lorenzo? Will Alison tell Emily about Gracie her daughter? I know all of the answers and soon you will too. Thoughts? Comment what you want to happen and what you think is going to happen next? Who liked the finale. I wasn't satisfied. I wanted the person to be somebody close to the Liars.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I am soo happy to see all of the kind reviews you guts left me. Okay now this one is a shorter chapter with some of the other plls in the storyline. Okay, so a little breakdown of what has happened so far. Emily and Alison were dating each other, even though Alison was married to Lorenzo. Recently Emily had figured out that she is still married. Emily breaks up Alison. In this chapter we are going to see how these two are truly handling the breakup. I'm going to have a little bit of romance involved in this story especially one feature that I already have in mind. I am kinda writing a chapter that is going to happen in like 20 something chapters or maybe for a possible sequel. Now on with this story...**

Chapter 4: All I Can Do Is Think About You

Her dark black eyelashes were stuck together as she tried to open her eyes. The blonde hair was sticking to her neck after all of the tears ran down her neck and landed on her hair. Little Gracie came running into the room with a small picture in hand. "Mommy look what I drew you." Gracie thrusts the picture forward into her mother's face trying to show her the beautiful drawing. She did have to admit that her kid did have some kind of drawing skills. Alison honestly didn't know where her drawing skills came from considering she can only draw stick people and when Noel was alive he couldn't draw either.

"This is amazing, sweetie." Alison analyzed letting her eyes linger over every single detail her daughter had put into the work of art. "I love it so much. I am going to make sure that this picture goes onto the special fridge for everyone to see."

The little girl's beautiful blue eyes look up at her mom. "Everyone?" she asks in her timid voice. Alison reaches over to grab her small blonde toddler. She tickles her a bit in the side of her stomach making the little girl fall into a fit of laughter trying to get out of reach from her mother.

"Of course everyone silly. Everyone is going to love to see Gracie's new drawings. Do you want me to show daddy this or no?" Alison pinched the girl's slightly rosy cheeks. The blonde hair goes into a small spin as she shakes her head 'no'. "No? What do you mean no? Dad would love to see the new drawings you came up with."

Her lips twitch into a smile as her mother's mouth becomes a full out grin. "Okay mommy show daddy, but make sure not to put it on the fridge i'm not ready for everyone to see my extravagant drawings."

"Extravagant? Isn't that to big of a word for a small kid like you?" Alison teases her small daughter. Gracie's hands go onto her hips as she gives her mom a sassy look.

"Mommy." the little girl wines. "I am not a small kid. I am a big kid not one of those tiny ones everybody makes fun of."

Alison missed moments that she had with her daughter over the years especially the first year when she was still getting over the fact that Noel was gone forever and never coming back into their lives. Meeting Lorenzo at the park was a mistake. Alison became a soccer coach for a team trying to make some cash while her mother watched her daughter. Everything was going perfectly fine until she was shipped the bill for Noel Kahn's funeral. As soon as that bill was put on her credit cards she fake loved Lorenzo, so she could pay for it all. Now that it is all paid she didn't know what to do.

"You're still my little baby that I love with all of my heart. I never want to miss another moment with. Never again."

Gracie smiles. "Cross your heart?" Gracie questions tilting her head like her mother usually does. Gracie had alot of features like her mother the only difference was that sometimes Noel Kahn's personality would come out to play and not the good part of himself either.

"Promise."

* * *

"What am I suppose to do?"

Aria and Spencer look over at the friend before pressing dial on the brunette's phone. "Honestly I don't know what to do considering I am not into this love thing." Spencer responds before hearing a very muffled hello. "Where are you?"

"I am on my way I got stuck behind some stupid guy who can't drive." Hanna explains raising her voice at the end of the sentence. "Why what's going on? I got an S.O.S., but since we haven't wrote that to each other in a long time I thought it was a mistake."

Spencer looks over at the heartbroken Emily, who had bloodshot eyes. "No it wasn't we have a serious problem that needs your help. She's heartbroken and Aria and I don't know how to fix this."

"If you have a problem, yo I will solve it." Hanna replys in her singing voice. Soencer mentally smacks herself in the face forgetting who Hanna was. Spencer puts hand on the speaker as she hears Hanna start singing the song into the phone. Aria arches an eyebrow.

She puts the phone back up to ear. "Hanna, can we focus here our friend is really heartbroken over this whole Alison thing." the brunette explains hoping the word 'Alison' was going to make her travel to this destination faster.

Hanna's breathing speeds up to a rapid pace after hearing the world Alison she could feel steam coming out of her nostrils as she thinks about Alison possibly taking advantage of their bestfriend since freshmen year. "Wait- Alison did this to her. I am going to break that girl in h-"

"Hanna! This isn't the time to be talking about Alison you need to get over here and be moral support for Emily, then if there is anytime after comforting Emily... we will go over to Alison's apartment and kick her ass." Spencer finally says making Hanna grin ear to ear.

"You would really do that. Go over to Alison's and beat her up with me? I mean I don't want you to take back your answer, but I also don't want a Hastings to do something that they may not be proud of in the future." Hanna reminds Spencer of the possible outcomes to this. The thoughts runs through her mind only for a second before she launches it out of her brain which is made of steel.

"Trust me Han, I am in this battle no matter what. When it comes to my friends I will risk anything to save them or protect them." the young woman explains to her highschool friend, Hanna Marin. "Just get over here, then I will explain."

"Roger that boss."

* * *

Emily thoughts kept taking her back to the good old times. The best moments she would cherish for life about Alison Dilaurentis or whoever she was now. The first time they said 'I love you'. Did she actually mean that when she said I love you? In a way she was never going to know because she broke up with the love of her life.

 _"Alison wait- where are you going?" the young adult questions following her girlfriend in a field of flowers in the middle of Pennsylvania somewhere._

 _"Don't you love being somewhere where nobody can bother you? A place where you can be with the person you love and only them?" Alison inquires with a small grin before leaning in and planting a small kiss on her cheek._

 _Emily's coffee bean colored eyes widen as she realized what her girlfriend had just said to her. "You love me?" Emily asks unsure of what her answer was going to be. She didn't want to get her hopes, but somebody loving her barely happened in her life considering she liked the opposite sex meaning that lot of people judge her._

 _"Of course, what's not to love? I love everything about you; the way your hair flows down your back, even when you play with a daisy you always put it behind your ear, and the most important thing I love about you is that you put my needs before your own. I wish everybody had an Emily in their life." Alison explains her beautiful girlfriend who kept her heart beating at a million beats per second. Even the sight of her hair can get the blonde's heartbeating._

 _"I love you too Ali, so much." Emily whispers into the air letting into blow in the wind mixing in with dandelions and pollution. She leans in and plants a kiss onto her lips. Alison pulls out a postcard with an Eiffel tower. "What is it?"_

 _"The trip we are going to take somebody. I already have it all planned out. Just me and you in sweet Paris. Just imagine how much fun we are going to have." the blonde explains with so much enthusiasm. She even pulls out another postcard with it filled with a meadow and different kinds of flowers._

 _"I am already imagining now, Ali. You and I being there forever. Never leaving each others side. I think I am falling more and more in love with you each day." Emily expresses setting a hang on top of Alison's. Ali smiles._

A small twinkle was in Alison's blue eyes after that and since that moment except when Emily Fields made her heart crack in half, but Alison hurt her first so she couldn't hate her. Alison just lost the best thing that has ever happened to her and she now knows that.

* * *

 **I know that was probably the longest chapter yet. I think. I don't know haven't been keeping track. Did you like? Should I have added another flashback I plan to add more when I continue on with the story. Keep reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. Love you all. 10+ reviews before I update again. I didn't want two weeks before updating againm I deserve a round of applauses. I'm kidding I am pretty sure I said I would update the next day sorry about that. I hope this makes up for it. Goodnight or good morning!**

 **Katrina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you soo much for the 10+ reviews. I am soo excited to write this story for you guys. Give me some ideas for what I should do next. I already have what I am going to write for the next couple of chapters. This is going to have Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily talking about Emily's relationship with Alison. I am going to include some of the other couples too especially when they are talking. Without further ado here is the next chapter which I hope you guys like... I know that this is a very very late update. Sorry about that.**

Chapter 5: Putting the Pieces Together Again

"So can someone explain to me why Emily is crying over Alison?" Hanna questions breaking the silence.

"Hanna!" Spencer yells looking over at Emily who is silently crying over her ex girlfriend. "Emily is in love with Alison, we need to help her through this not criticize her relationships."

The group of friends are sitting at the Brew talking about Emily's relationship with Alison. Hanna and Spencer were friends with Alison when they were highschool, but in their senior year the trio of friends fell apart. Evently Hanna and Spencer came back together adding Emily and Aria into the mix during their college years. "So what's going on exactly with Alison?" Hanna couldn't help, but ask.

"She is married." Emily whispers feeling another pain to her heart. "She lied to me." she repeats it again. "She lied to me. I can't believe the love of my life lied to me over something so... serious."

"Its okay, Em. We have-." Hanna starts to say.

"No." Emily cuts off before elaborating to her sentence. "Its not okay. Alison lied to me about being married to another person. I know in highschool Alison lied, but I thought that went away. I was wrong, I was kidding myself."

The brunette starts laughing realizing how stupid she was to fall for someone who could tell a lie while sleeping. "I need to talk to her. Have her explain to me exactly why she did this to me."

Emily stands up ready to go only for Spencer to put her hands on her shoulders trying to bring her back down into a sitting position. "Wa-wait, Emily you can't go talk to her right now. You need to call down first. I don't want you to say something you may regret later."

"I'm fine Spencer. Let me go." Emily harshly let's out pushing her hands off of her shoulders and stomping her way out of the brew. The girls sigh feeling a sudden sadness pain their hearts. They hated seeing her this way. This was the first time Emily has ever fell in love and it so happened to be with the wrong person. Spence knew from experience that love can make you do some dumb things.

* * *

A knock echoes throughout the house. A puzzled expression comes onto Alison's face. She wasn't expecting anybody to drop by today. Her eyes went from the door to her daughter, Gracie, who was eating cut up pieces of Granny Smith apple. The blonde sighs strolling over to the door peering between the blinds to see a fuming brunette. Alison gulps. "Emily?" she inquires ajaring the door not letting her see the little girl who was a couple of feet away.

"Hi." The brunette lets like venom. Alison knew that she was at fault, but felt like if Emily would have waited for the explanation that they would be at a better place right now. "I need to know. Why? I know that I said we are over, but I can't move on unless I have the explanation at hand."

"Fine." Alison sighs pushing the door open completely showing off the little blonde girl who was now on the floor playing with her dolls. The brunette's eye enlarge as she watched from afar, the girl play nicely with her toys. "Gracie, come here a second?"

The little girl stood up brushing out the wrinkles in her dress and fixing her hair that was very wavy. She raced over and stood in front of her mother. "Gracie, this is mommy's friend Emily. Emily this is Gracie my daughter."

Emily smiles at the little girl. "It's so nice to meet you Gracie."

Gracie's big, blue eyes have a tiny sparkle in them after that compliment. "Thanks." she shyly accepts with a giant smile. She folded her hands together twirling around a bit showing off her fashionable dress she had picked out for easter last year.

"Okay you can go now."

Gracie waves to Emily before running off to play with her toys again. The brunette couldn't help, but gulp at this point. No words were coming out of her mouth. Alison was married and had a daughter. _Why would she go out with me then?_ Emily had many questions racing through her mind and planned to answer them before she saw the moon again. "Can we talk in the other room, please." Alison begs reaching out to grab ahold of Emily's arm so gently. Always so gently.

"Sure." she simply answers following the blonde into an empty room that only contained a desk with some papers stacked on top of it. She folded her hands when she got into the room, arching her eyebrow upward.

"Emily." she starts off stepping forward closer to her. "I have never fallen in love with someone until I met you. I met Lorenzo in highschool before I knew what I was. He had helped me so much that I couldn't just leave him, so I decides to stick with him. I was going to break up with him until I found out I was pregnant. When I told him he was excited and drop down on one knee. I said yes wanting that fairytale ending. As soon as the wedding was over I knew I made a mistake, but I was going to live with it because I didn't want to be a divorced 21 year old mom."

"Our marriage went bad fast, when I met you that one day in college I knew there was something between us. I was selfish and decided to explore even if it met that feelings could possibly grow between us. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you." Alison stops. She couldn't talk anymore her heart was pounding so fast. She had never really released her inner feelings like this before. She was new at this.

"Did you?" Emily inquires during the pause. "Fall in love with me?"

"Of course." Alison answers back with a smile plastered across her face. "After I fell in love with you I wanted to do everything in my power to keep you and I knew if I left Lorenzo telling him that I was unfaithful. I thought-t he was going to try and take Gracie away from me."

A tear falls down her face. The blonde couldn't even imagine her life without her little mini Alison. She loves every piece of that girl and would make sure to keep her. Even if she had to end the relationship with Emily in the process. Well that's what she would have said at the beginning of her relationship with the brunette, but now she loves Emily and Gracie about the same. She couldn't pick now. "So I kept it from him. After a while I thought my plan was succeeding until the day you saw us at the park together. I'm selfish I know that, but please dont leave me. I love you, Emily. More then anything in the world. I can't lose you or Gracie in this process. Please." Alison keeps pleading.

Emily sighs before pulling Alison in for a hug. "I promise I won't you leave. I love you too Alison more then you will ever know."

* * *

 **I know she forgave her pretty fast, but hey sorry I love Emison I have been wanting to write that scene since like the beginning of writing this story. Well I hope you like about 10+ reviews before next update. Can't wait to read what you guys thought. Love you all and thanks for reading another chapter to this story!**

 **Katrina**


End file.
